Question: Which type of conic section is described by the equation \[|y+5| = \sqrt{(x-2)^2 + y^2}?\]Enter "C" for circle, "P" for parabola, "E" for ellipse, "H" for hyperbola, and "N" for none of the above.
Answer: We try to rewrite the given equation in one of the standard forms of a conic section. Because both sides are nonnegative, we may square both sides, knowing that this operation is reversible: \[(y+5)^2 = (x-2)^2 + y^2.\]Then \[(y+5)^2 - y^2 = (x-2)^2,\]or \[10y + 25 = x^2 - 4x + 4.\]Because there is an $x^2$ term but no $y^2$ term, we recognize that this equation describes a $\boxed{\text{(P)}}$ parabola.